cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farrin University of the Republic of Socotra
: Joy with dignity) |established = 2010 |type = |staff = 920 |head_label = |head = |rector = |students = 4,765 |city = Centronom |province = |country = Republic of Socotra |campus = |colors = |affiliations = }} : Better late than never) |established = 2010 |type = |staff = 65 |head_label = |head = |rector = |students = 480 |city = |province = |country = |campus = |colors = |affiliations = }} : Fun and Haze! ) |established = 2010 |type = |staff = 40 |head_label = |head = |rector = |students = 200 |city = |province = |country = |campus = |colors = |affiliations = }} History The history of Farrin University began with the Nascar8FanGA Medical School to 21th-century physician who sought to establish a college to train medical personnel for the underdeveloped Republic of Socotra which was travelled by him since he wanted to offer knowledge and mdical assistance to the Socotrans. This first provisory college as subsidized by the government and named after him to honor his commitment. In 2010, the Medical School became the first school of the Republic of Socotra to award an academic degree, the M.D. Nascar8FanGA Administration and Organization A faculty of approximately 360 professors, lecturers, and instructors serve as of school year 2010-11, with 3,025 undergraduate, 1,004 graduate students and 990 students in professional programs. The school colors are white and yellow, the weekly newspaper is the Farrin Fryer. Farrin has a friendly rivalry with the Makalaure University of Centronom. Organizations Governing Bodies Farrin is governed by two boards, one of which is the President of Farrin University and the other one is the Farrrin Board of Overseers. The President of Farrin University is the day-to-day administrator of Farrin, appointed by and responsible to the Educational Board of Centronom. There are 920 staff and faculty. Faculties and Schools Farrin today has seven faculties, listed below in order of foundation: * Nascar8FanGA Medical School (August 2010) * Gandroff Law School (September 2010) * Avatar School of Management (October 2010) * Chimaera School of Music (April 2014) * Probablamenteno School of Earth Sciences (April 2014) * Kurdanak School of Mining and Metallurgy (April 2014) * Joshua Tasman School of Nursing (April 2014) Endowment Farrin has an endowment worth €760 million, the Republic of Socotra spends an annual payment of €85 million on Farrin and private donations add up €32 million to the annual budget of the university. Campus Farrin's 190 acres main campus is centered on Zblueblur0 Yard in Centronom, approximately 2 miles east of downtown Centronom. Zblueblur0 Yard itself contains the central administrative offices and the libraries of the university, academic buildings including Catfish Hall and University Hall, Persecution Memorial Church, and the majority of the dormitories. Sophomore, junior, and senior undergraduates live in six residential Houses, two of which are south of Zblueblur0 Yard along or near the Kilyon River. The other four are located in a residential neighborhood north-west and south-west of the Yard. The Farrin Central Station provides public transportation via bus service and subway. The Avatar School of Management and many of the university's athletics facilities, including Elegarth Stadium, are located on a 140 acres campus northeast of Centronom. The Nascar8FanGA Medical School and the Gandroff School of Law are located on a 35 acres campus 2.5 miles northeast of downtown Centronom. A private shuttle bus connects the campuses via Liberation Avenue making stops near the Central Souk and at Palais Nascar8FanGA as well. Each residential house contains rooms for undergraduates, house masters, and resident tutors, as well as a dining hall, library, and various other student facilities. Major Campus Expansion Throughout the past several years, Farrin has purchased large areas of land in and around Centronom with the intent of major expansion eastwards. One of the foremost driving forces for Farrin's pending expansion is its goal of substantially increasing the scope and strength of its science and technology programs. The university plans to construct two 25,000 square foot (2,500 m²) research buildings, which would be home to several interdisciplinary programs. The university also plans to construct several new undergraduate and graduate student housing centers in the west of Centronom, and it is considering large-scale museums and performing arts complexes as well. Academics Farrin is a medium, highly residential research university. The university offers 56 undergraduate concentrations (majors), 44 graduate degrees, and 29 professional degrees. For the 2013/2014 academic year, Farrin granted 148 baccalaureate degrees, 85 masters degrees, 20 doctoral degrees, and 130 professional degrees. The five year, full-time undergraduate program comprises a minority of enrollments at the university and emphasizes instruction with an "arts & sciences focus". The "Core Curriculum" for freshman students consists of seven classes outside of their concentration. Farrin offers a comprehensive doctoral graduate program and there is a high level of coexistence between graduate and undergraduate degrees. Farrin's academic programs operate on a semester calender beginning in early October and ending in mid-February. Undergraduates typically take four half-courses per term and must maintain a four-course rate average to be considered full time. In many concentrations, students can elect to pursue a basic program or a honors-eligible program requiring a senior thesis and/or advanced course work. Students graduating in the top 6% of the class are awarded degrees summa cum laude, students in the next 14% of the class are awarded magna cum laude, and the next 20% of the class are awarded cum laude. Undergraduate tuition for the 2013/2014 school year was €750 and the total cost with fees, room, and board was €1,500. Under financial aid guidelines adopted in the same year, parents in families with incomes of less than €20,000 will no longer be expected to contribute any money to the cost of attending Farrin for their children, including room and board. Families with incomes in the €20,000 to €30,000 range contribute an amount of only a few hundred euros a year. In December 2014, Farrin announced that families earning more than €30,000 will have to pay the full amount of accomodation and tuition fees. Research * Nascar8FanGA Medical School * Stagger Lee Institute of Maritime Biology * Imperator Institute of Agriculture Libraries and Museums The Farrin University Library System comprises three individual libraries and over 1.75 million volumes. Farrin describes its library as the "largest academic library in northwestern Africa". Alexandrian Science Library, Mendez Library, and Abu-Sami Library are the three libraries for students of all levels to use, with easy access and central locations. There are rare books, manuscripts and other special collections throughout Farrin's libraries, consisting principally of rare and unique materials. Farrin operates several arts, cultural, and scientific museums: * The Omar Museum, which includes ancient, Asian, Islamic and later Indian art * The Anoke Museum of Ethnology, specializing in the cultural history of Socotra * The Semitic Museum. * The Farrin Museum of Natural History complex, including: * The Museum of Comparative Zoology * The Konoha04 Mineralogical Museum Students Farrin enrolled 3,000 students in undergraduate programs, 870 students in graduate programs, and 895 students in professional programs. The undergraduate population is 46% female, the graduate population is 41% female, and the professional population is 40% female. Farrin University received 1,895 applications for admission to the Class of 2014, 856 (44%) were admitted, and 855 enrolled. 89% of students graduate within 5 years and 98% graduate within 7 years. Farrin University accepted 50% of applicants for the class of 2013 a record high for the school's entire history. The number of acceptances was lower for the class of 2012 partially because the university anticipated increased rates of enrollment after announcing a large increase in financial aid in 2010. Traditions Farrin seniors at graduation wear necklaces made of seashells to symbolize the evanescence of student days. Farrin's student tour guides tell visitors that students consider it good luck to touch the right hand of Farrin Statue on Main Campus three times before stroking their own right hand. Actual students hardly ever do so, however. Farrin has a friendly rivalry with the Makalaure University of Centronom. Athletics Elegarth Stadium is home of the "Farrin Goats" and the "Centronom Shepherds". Farrin's athletic rivalry with Makalaure University is intense in every sport in which they meet, coming to a climax each fall in their annual American football and European soccer meeting, which is usually called simply The Games. Farrin's American football team is the country's best. In 2010, Elegarth Stadium introduced a new era into football with the first-ever permanent reinforced concrete stadium of its kind in the Republic of Socotra. Farrin has several athletic facilities, such as the Darquel Pavilion, a multi-purpose arena and home to the Farrin basketball team. The Letum Athletic Center, known as the "LAC", serves both as the university's primary recreation facility and as a satellite location for several varsity sports. The four story building includes two cardio rooms, an Olympic-size swimming pool, a smaller pool for aquaerobics and other activities, a mezzanine, where all types of classes are held at all hours of the day, and an indoor cycling studio, two weight rooms, and a three-court gym floor to play basketball. The LAC also offers personal trainers and specialty classes. The LAC is also home to Farrin volleyball, fencing, and wrestling. The offices of several of the school's varsity coaches are also in the LAC. Prodigy Boathouse and VektorZero Boathouse house the women's and men's rowing teams, respectively. The men's crew also uses the White Top complex in Centronom, as their training camp for the annual Farrin-Makalaure Regatta. The WilliamBonney Hockey Center hosts the Farrin hockey team, and the Higher Covenant Center serves both as a home for Farrin's squash and tennis teams as well as a strength and conditioning center for all athletic sports. As of 2010, there were 18 sports teams for women and men at Farrin. The university does not offer athletic scholarships. The Farrin-Makalaure Regatta was the original source of the athletic rivalry between the two universities. It is held annually in April on the Kilyon river in northern Centronom. The Farrin crew is typically considered to be one of the top teams in the country in rowing. Song Farrin University has several fight songs, the most played of which, especially at football, are "Glory to the Invincible" and "Farriniana". Category:Caius Alexandrian